


少年锦时

by Misumi_satomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misumi_satomi/pseuds/Misumi_satomi
Summary: 青春过半，而你还在
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Huang Ren Jun
Kudos: 2





	少年锦时

00

在我十七岁的时候你送我一首《少年锦时》，在你十九岁之前又送了我一首《十九岁》，那我在你十九岁的时候，送你一把吉他和一份真心，你要不要？

01

“你老戴耳机，喜欢听什么歌啊。”  
董思成拿下一只耳机给黄仁俊戴上，吉他弦音缓缓流出，沙哑男声反复唱着，爱很简单。  
黄仁俊轻轻扯着耳机，董思成以为他嫌离得太远耳机戴的不舒服，就顺着力道挨过去，但黄仁俊却没停下，眼看自己这边的耳机也要被他扯下来，董思成回过头刚想叫他别闹，却只看到黄仁俊轻颤着闭上的眼，和凑过来的唇。  
他猛地惊醒，眼前是昏暗的天花板，舍友趴在床沿疯狂晃动他昨晚睡前没有摘下的耳机。  
“清新男神可以不当！学分不能不要！成哥我劝你起来上课！毛概要点名的！”  
“醒了醒了，先帮我去买份早餐。”董思成揉着眼睛坐起来，梦境的余韵还没散去，心脏像被扯了一下，黄仁俊的影像消失得太过突然，给董思成一种他现在应该还在眼前的错觉。  
他打开微信，点进置顶里黄仁俊的聊天窗口，「最近怎么样」董思成发了条信息过去，开始起床。

黄仁俊当时正上着课，晚上回家才看到手机，马上回复，「为留在帝都而努力」。  
问一个高三生最近怎么样，还能怎么样嘛，黄仁俊有些愤愤，拿出五三翻到了今天需要写的部分，手机放到一边，很有仪式感地拿起笔，进入做题状态。  
其他省份的考生是千方百计要考到北京，而本地的学生则是千方百计让自己留下来。虽然身在北京上名校似乎显得更加轻松，但竞争压力也随之增大。  
我啊，在为了和你留在一个城市而努力。

02

把时间的指针拨回2012年的秋天，泰坦尼克号沉没一百周年，神舟九号与天宫一号成功对接，中国诞生首位女航天员，人类大步跨过玛雅人预言的世界末日，以更快的速度奔向新的未来。  
那天董思成临到门口才发现自己把钥匙落在了学校，兴奋地插进口袋的手抓了空，却顿时连敲门的勇气也失去了的似的，他从门镜望进去，屋里并无灯火，安静非常。  
短信提示音定过时一般响起来，“爸爸妈妈今晚赶不过去了，蛋糕和礼物过后一定给你补上！儿子生日快乐！”  
手机掏出来的时候耳机落了地，塑料和大理石碰撞的轻响让董思成感到格外地噪耳，他颓唐倒在门边，耳机线就那样蜿蜒着散落在地，没有被他捡起来。  
他刚才顶着吓人的晚高峰坐了地铁又转公交火急火燎地往回赶，父母答应了要从温州过来给他庆生，即使以第一名的成绩考入北舞，老师依旧是一视同仁狠练学生的基本功，浑身酸痛地回到家，他本身期待的是母亲的温软怀抱和父亲的关怀话语，但不仅没有迎来这些，反而现在连家门都进不去。  
他可不想再经历一次拥堵的北京回学校拿钥匙，再辗转回家睡上并不安稳的一觉，明天回到学校继续拉筋断腿的训练。  
正当他冷静下来想着要不去附近开个房睡一觉算了，还能给手机充个电，高跟鞋的声音由远及近，即使刚才已经收到了失望的短信，他还是充满希望地抬头，不过闯入视线的是一张陌生的脸。  
董思成复又低下头去，想着大概是某一位邻居，正准备充当一个不懂事的青春期男生避过打招呼的尴尬，那双高跟却在踩到自己的耳机线前堪堪停下。  
“是这家的小孩吧？没带钥匙也别坐地上呀，来阿姨家坐会吧。”

黄妈妈让黄仁俊问好的时候，董思成本以为也就是大概随便叫叫，毕竟自己也是那个年龄过来的男生，大约都不愿意对着别人叫哥哥的，但黄仁俊竟认认真真一字一字叫了，还带出几分吴侬软语的调子，连董思成的坏心情都去除了几分。  
黄仁俊眼角带笑，让董思成想起江心屿的月亮，柔柔的月光跃至水面再折进自己心里，他说，“董哥哥好。”

当时黄仁俊正在屋里奋笔疾书地写着作业，现在的初中生真累，学校巴不得个个都能在十岁出头就写出议论文解出函数题，黄仁俊咬着笔头苦思冥想创新的意义，半天还没落下一个字。  
出来迎接母上大人的时候看到身后跟了一个漂亮哥哥，黄仁俊眼睛一亮，两点一线的初中生生活终于有了点波澜。  
然而无奈于作业的压迫，他只能打个招呼就回房继续战斗了，不过心思却已经收不回来，隐约听到那位哥哥在外面和妈妈说着什么，黄仁俊终于落笔——对于创新的过度倡导，反而为真正的创新带来桎梏。

黄仁俊的各科成绩都很好，唯一有点问题的就是语文作文，但其实黄仁俊的每篇作文都是高质量作品，完美达到了初中生写议论文的要求，问题在于，他老是跑题。  
老师语重心长地跟他谈，以你的文笔，不要想太多，求稳，最后我们要的是分数，观点再好但是分低岂不是得不偿失。  
黄仁俊只能乖巧地点头，但心里还是腹诽为什么作文明明是考的写作能力，自己却要费那么大心思揣测出题人想要自己写的是什么。

董思成性格本就怕生，刚才黄妈妈领他进来的时候不知道该怎么拒绝，现在更不知道该怎么解释，毕竟今天晚上，自己家里没有人会回来。  
“阿姨……”董思成支支吾吾说了半天，黄妈妈终于明白这孩子今晚无家可归，于是爽快地留人住宿，董思成推脱再三还是盛情难却。  
“以后都是邻居了，互相照应应该的”，董思成感激涕零，北京的高楼住房里还能遇到这样的邻居，不知道是哪辈子的福缘。  
“听你口音不是北京的吧？来北京上学的外地孩子可多了，你在哪个学校？”  
每次被问起自己的学校董思成总是有些生怯，艺术生的身份招来的一般都是学习不好去学艺术了啊这样的结论，奈何自己以第一名的成绩考进北舞，很多时候也不敢轻易自行解读这第一名的重量。  
“北舞附中。”  
“学跳舞的呀，怪不得气质这么好！家是哪啊，考来北舞真的太厉害了。”  
“家在浙江温州。”  
“阿姨也是南方人，我做的菜应该合你口味。”  
董思成也恍然，因着自己就是那边的人所以刚才并没有注意黄妈妈的口音，其实一点京腔都不带。  
“以后你家里要是没人啊，就来阿姨家吃，反正阿姨做的菜比不上你妈妈，也肯定比你们学校食堂的亲切。”

待黄仁俊写完作业出来，香喷喷的饭菜也上桌，董思成吃着清淡可口的菜肴喝着不带勾芡的汤，几乎要落下泪来。  
“正好今晚他爸不回来，你俩睡大床去，我睡黄仁俊那屋。”  
“阿姨我睡沙发就行了！”董思成瞥见黄仁俊的表情，果然，即使那声哥哥叫的再顺口，这个年龄总归有这个年龄介意的东西。  
不过最终还是这样定了下来，黄仁俊没说什么，只是帮忙拿着家里的备用枕头被褥。

董思成还是想和这个小孩搞好关系的，“不好意思哈。”  
“没事儿，也不能放你在楼里待一个晚上不是。”  
两个人都干瘦干瘦的，谁在一张双人床上一点都不挤，再加上两个人都尽量向着床的边缘靠，中间留出了很大的空隙。  
董思成与黄仁俊之间的距离，在之后的日子里要如何缩短，又要以何种方式缩短，那时候在双人床两端睡下的两人都不得而知。  
秋老虎的余韵还没下去，黄仁俊睡到一半把被子蹬到了地上，后又觉得冷，迷迷糊糊往董思成那边缩，熟睡的人没有戒心，只管向着暖源靠近。  
董思成睡得不安稳，因着明天要起早赶回学校去，平时他都是住学校的宿舍，周末如果家里没人就也不会回来，今天完全是特殊情况。  
黄仁俊靠过来的时候他就醒了，小孩半梦半醒地拽着他的被子，董思成顺着他的力把被子平均盖到了两个人身上，看到黄仁俊似乎满意地不再动弹，他才再次闭上眼睛。  
早上醒来的时候黄仁俊又滚到了床的另一边，手里拽着半截床单勉强盖着，董思成坐起身把被子给他盖了上去，轻手轻脚离开了房间。  
想想虽然自己觉得黄仁俊是小孩，但他也比自己小两岁而已，董思成无端地想到这一点，像是突然解除了什么担心。

03

后来他和黄仁俊渐渐熟络，才意识到对方不是什么软乎乎的小男孩，黄仁俊也认清了董思成不是什么文静哥哥，两个人没有一起长大，却因为邻居的奇妙缘分生出了几分竹马的意思，平时总是在对方家串来串去。  
董思成在北京过的第一个新年，两家直接凑了一桌，四位家长聊的不亦乐乎，董思成和黄仁俊一边看着春晚一边吃着糖果花生，那英老师多年之后重回春晚舞台带来一首《春暖花开》，北京却陷入更深重的雾霾困扰。  
“加个微信吧。”两个人一起过的第一个新年，黄仁俊跟董思成说，他一直以来都很沾沾自喜的一件事，就是他是董思成的第一个微信好友。  
在微信普及度没有那么高的时候，叫你开微信的一定是和你关系很好的人。虽然黄仁俊的微信是班里暗恋他的女生叫他开的，但这不影响他自作主张让他和董思成的关系在他心里变得更特殊一些。  
年前董思成给了黄仁俊一家三口他参加的第一场汇演的票，当时他只是众多学生里并不显眼的一个，但每一个动作都撞进黄仁俊心里，一身白衣让台上的人更像是起舞在云端，黄仁俊的心也跟着飞起来。  
他当然会在学校的同龄人里有朋友，也会在亲戚同事家里接触到很多比他大或小的男生，但他一直觉得董思成是不一样的，至于哪里不一样，他说不清楚。

董思成不负第一名的入学名次，每一次考核的成绩也都是顶尖，在大小赛事里也拿了不少奖。  
“你以后肯定是要上春晚的吧。”  
董思成只管笑没有回答他，学校里的老师如果接到上春晚的任务都哭天抢地，恨不得自己不是北舞的老师。  
虽说黄仁俊和董思成已经可以用朋友一词去定义，但两个人毕竟不是同龄，有些东西似乎只有同龄人之间才会分享和交流。  
那天董思成给他送来家里面邮寄的特产，不是随随便便能买得到的伴手礼，是有老家做的肉丸和松糕，当时黄仁俊一个人在家，开了门董思成就觉得他鬼鬼祟祟，“是不是又偷看电脑。”  
黄仁俊嬉皮笑脸不说话，拿起东西就去往冰箱放。  
董思成溜达进里屋，果然电脑亮着，暂停的影片界面是董思成看过很多次的，《蓝宇》。  
他没有过多地思考黄仁俊为什么会看这部影片，他知道黄仁俊挺文艺的一个小孩，所以看一部同性恋题材电影也情有可原，他眼光扫过屏幕底部黄仁俊打开的几个其他页面，都是英文的网址，他莫名觉得有些熟悉，但又想不起来在哪见过。  
“记得清浏览记录哈。”董思成跟他挤眉弄眼，没发现黄仁俊的表情有些过于慌张。  
回到自己家躺到床上的瞬间，董思成像是被什么尖锐物品扎到了似的弹了起来，魔怔地往家门口走了几步，愣愣地盯着门，好像能透过两道门看见黄仁俊。  
刚才那几串英文，不是自己看GV的网址吗。

自从那天之后，董思成一直有些回避着黄仁俊——倒也不用刻意回避，他只要不去黄仁俊家就可以，然后用最近学校很紧张的理由搪塞过去。  
时光飞快，董思成的高二接近尾声，黄仁俊也即将迎来中考，倒是又给了董思成一个不去打扰他的现成理由。  
「最近北京的桃子下来了，过来我家吃桃」  
董思成在进门前深呼吸了几次，给黄妈妈展示了一个完美的乖乖少年的笑脸，接过黄仁俊递过来的洗好的桃子，坐在沙发上。  
黄仁俊自己也拿了一个坐在他旁边，没有马上吃，而是慢慢捏着。  
董思成不去看他，像咬苹果一样咬下去，瞬间汁水四溅，他赶紧倾身向前，自己的衣服没事，弄脏别人家的沙发就不好了。  
黄妈妈递来纸巾，黄仁俊大笑不止，董思成狐疑地看向他，有这么好笑吗？  
“这桃子我给你捏好了，得这么吃，不能咬的。”黄仁俊把桃子咬破一个小口，然后吮着里面已经被捏软了的桃肉，用计谋得逞的眼神看着董思成。  
敢情你是故意搞我，董思成手还没擦干净，作势就要往黄仁俊身上抹，黄仁俊紧赶慢赶地往下咽，但还是不可避免地从嘴角溢出汁液，董思成看到他抿起来笑的嘴唇，红润泛着水光，突然觉得嗓子眼里甜得发疼。  
黄仁俊注意到董思成有点奇怪，试着转移话题。  
“你老戴着耳机，喜欢听什么啊。”  
董思成清清嗓子，“有个叫赵雷的歌手，歌都挺好听。”  
那时候赵雷还没有大火，还没有大街小巷都放着《成都》，董思成在快乐男声里看到这位止步12强的歌手，听了很多遍他的《画》，后来他发了一张专辑，董思成就天天循着。  
黄仁俊说好，我听听，然后两个人安静地吃完了桃子，董思成第一次吃这种北方的水蜜桃，带着新的人生体验回到了自己家，嘴里还都是桃子的味道，但脑子里却不断想起黄仁俊被桃汁洇湿的嘴唇。

04

黄仁俊顺利升上了理想的高中，也开始了住校生活，晚上总是找董思成聊微信，还跟董思成抱怨我们学校高三就不能带手机了，董思成就催他去睡觉，说高三就不能用了你还不赶紧适应适应。  
他开始考虑未来的去向，很多人都去考表演，他便半跟风半跃跃欲试地也准备报培训班，赵雷又发了一张专辑，里面一首歌一直唱着北京的冬天太冷，他疯狂认同的同时也看到那首歌背后的情绪。  
自己要如何承受北京的寒冷冬天呢？  
“你高考是不是要艺考啊？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你想去哪，北舞？”  
“中戏”，董思成看到黄仁俊脸上一瞬间的惊讶，“中戏表演系。”  
“你跳舞那么好，演戏肯定也能厉害。”黄仁俊语气很确信，确信到让董思成都有些不相信自己。  
“你到时候记得来看我校歌赛哈。”  
“你们不是才海选？”  
“我肯定能进决赛啊。”黄仁俊仿佛受到了什么轻视似的反驳，董思成撇了撇嘴。  
“南方姑娘~你是否适应北方的秋凉~”黄仁俊看着董思成，单手握拳模仿着麦克风，冲他唱出这句歌词。  
董思成说不惊讶是假的，他还真没发现黄仁俊这方面的才能，清亮的嗓音唱赵雷的歌有种别样的味道。  
黄仁俊又看着董思成露出幸灾乐祸的笑容，董思成这才反应过来黄仁俊这是在把他比作南方姑娘，他揉着黄仁俊头发，“长能耐了是吧。”

准备越早做越好，董思成回家的频率越来越少，别说过生日，连他自己都差点忘了自己生日。  
一个黄仁俊发过来的音频文件，他带着不知名的紧张打开，听到些微不熟练的吉他声音。  
黄仁俊学了赵雷的歌之后无比向往自弹自唱，求着爸妈给买了个二手吉他，他没告诉过董思成，出于一个他已经渐渐开始明白的原因。  
赵雷的第一张与第二张专辑隔了三年，从《开往北京的火车》唱到了《北京的冬天》，董思成和黄仁俊也在这座城市相处了两年有余。  
第一句歌词响起，「又回到春末的五月」他唱的是董思成很喜欢的那首，《少年锦时》。  
董思成闭上眼睛听，黄仁俊的嗓音有些薄，但感情抓的很到位。  
「情窦初开的我 从不敢和你说」  
「爱很简单」  
吉他最后几个音符落下，黄仁俊的声音又响起。  
“董哥哥，生日快乐。”  
“我……”董思成的心提了起来，其实不知道什么时候开始，黄仁俊已经不叫他董哥哥了，一般是直接叫哥。  
黄仁俊的录音里有三秒不自然的沉默，董思成在这三秒里脑中闪过很多画面，他突然很想看看黄仁俊弹吉他的样子。  
“我祝你艺考成功，前程似锦。”  
董思成落下泪来，枕头湿了他才察觉，他把眼泪解释成第一次收到这样用心的生日祝福的感动。  
歌里明明唱，爱很简单。

05

董思成按照艺考的一般套路考取了好几所院校，最终坚持当初的选择去了中戏，同年黄仁俊进入高三。  
同级有履历光辉的刘昊然，还有不少在演艺圈已经有了经验的同学，而自己的经验都来自舞台。老师鼓励他，每一个舞者也都是演员，你看那么多厉害的演员都是舞者出身。  
大二他在一部网剧里演了个男三的副线恋情，播出之后热度颇高，也算是打开了一定的知名度，微博上开始有他的应援博，搜索董思成也可以搜出一些花痴的表白，他的粉丝喜欢说他清新可爱，温柔空灵又不失烟火气，当然骂声也不少，偶尔会有一些中肯评价从演戏角度阐述他提升的空间。  
“你放不开。”  
董思成问黄仁俊的看法，两个人从插科打诨到认真探讨，黄仁俊只说了这四个字，而高三生其实没有多少时间看剧，他只在高考结束后看了粉丝剪出来的一些董思成的片段，便给出了这个评价。  
他淡淡开口的一瞬间董思成似乎就已经知道，他这一句必定说到自己心里，毫不打转地正中红心。  
他放不开，在舞台上的时候台下漆黑一片，身边是默契的队友，自己只管传达好每一个动作，跳完一场即使身体劳累，但精神上酣畅淋漓。  
可是演戏的时候面对镜头，仿佛总是找不到自如的姿态，照本宣科别别扭扭地演下来，好在导演也要求不高，但在他自己心里是远远不及格的。  
慢慢会好的吧，他想。

还是感受到了一些名气带来的影响，同学会来跟他要签名说留着以后卖大钱，那次去南锣胡吃海喝，正龇牙咧嘴啃串的时候竟然被人认出来，尴尬地笑着给人签了名。  
要考虑一下签公司了啊思成，老师也这样跟他说，不过他目前考虑不清楚，甚至连他以后想不想演戏都有些不确定。  
一下子闯入生活的东西太多，他不知道该抓住些什么，他总是想起关于黄仁俊的那个梦，简直就是雪上加霜。

黄仁俊高一的时候没能参加校歌赛，后来他说是为了给他录歌没有了准备参赛歌曲的时间，高二的时候董思成终于看到他在舞台上弹吉他的样子，耳边是小姑娘的花痴尖叫，原来自己身边的小孩也已经少年长成，成了很帅气的人。  
散场后黄仁俊跟着几个同学走出来，“表白墙又要爆了吧”“俊哥中音走一波吗！”连续的调侃袭向黄仁俊，也进入董思成耳朵里。  
“你要考中音吗？”董思成突然被提醒这样一种可能，自己以后可能会和他在同一圈子内工作。  
“不是跟你说过我要考人大的嘛，不会变的。”黄仁俊很早就确定了自己的目标，人大历史系，董思成问他为什么要学历史，黄仁俊说历史它无论怎样就在那里，是比较让人心安的学科。  
没有就业和前景一类的平时考虑专业的理由，很黄仁俊式的一个答案。

高三的时候他去了人大的自招夏令营，给董思成发微信说我现在离你很近，可以去看你。  
董思成叫他好好学习，别丢了名额。黄仁俊口气大得很，丢了名额我也能裸分考上，我不管，我要去中戏看看漂亮哥哥姐姐。  
敢情不是来看他，是和很多人一样来朝圣中戏颜值，OK理解。  
不过黄仁俊也没说什么时候来，也没问董思成该去哪找他，只在董思成现场排戏那天冲进了排练室，一屁股坐到了周围观看的学生中间。  
董思成哭笑不得，介绍说这我一起长大的弟弟，一群女生眼光已经在黄仁俊身上移不开，好在这场戏已经要开始，没有给她们要微信的时间。  
那天董思成那组演的是《霸王别姬》，董思成饰程蝶衣。  
这部电影黄仁俊只看过一遍，他说因为太痛了，痛到连眼泪都流不出来，所以不敢再看第二遍，比起《蓝宇》现代城市里的无奈，时代历史背景下人物感情的湮灭悲剧感更甚。  
董思成本就是练舞的人，走起路来京剧演员的气质拿捏得极准，一蹙眉一回首都活生生一个董蝶衣。  
“说的是一辈子！差一年，一个月，一天，一个时辰，都不算一辈子！”  
班里的同学在结束后拼命鼓掌，黄仁俊却忘了喝彩，泪水让他有些看不清董思成。  
那和手机屏幕里看到的青涩恋爱太不一样，那天排练室里的董思成是游刃有余气场全开的，明明排戏没有穿任何服装做任何妆发，董思成在黄仁俊眼里却已然像是一位名伶，眸光流转含怨嗔怪，黄仁俊瞬间感受到距离感又陷入某种热烈情绪，董思成好像一下离他很远，又好像狠狠撞进他心里，骨髓吃痛也生生受了这一击，只要这位哥哥肯待在他心里。  
“哥哥。”董思成看到黄仁俊表情不对，没有看下一组的表演把他拉出了排练室，他已经很久不叫自己哥哥，这一叫又像是疏离，又像是什么隐忍情绪要破土而出，董思成拭去黄仁俊脸上的泪，“哭什么。”  
“你演的太好了。”黄仁俊情绪似乎平稳了下来，董思成送他出去陪他找到一辆共享单车，然后看着拼命蹬车的男孩和黄色车身一起越来越远，又回到了排练室。  
他跟黄仁俊说，高考加油。他双手搭上黄仁俊的肩，确认他是否还在流泪，他看到那双水汪汪的眼睛里的复杂情绪，突然莫名其妙开始庆幸黄仁俊一直没有自己高，这样不论如何自己都还可以在感观上有几分哥哥的姿态。  
“我在中戏等你，人大到中戏很近的。”

06

黄仁俊在评价他网剧的时候没有说，你不是演的挺好的嘛这种话，甚至也没有按照董思成想的会拿那次排戏来举例，下了他放不开这个结论之后，黄仁俊只说了一句，“你可以演的很好。”  
董思成有时会很羡慕黄仁俊，音乐只是爱好那就只当爱好，说了要考上人大就稳稳当当考上了人大，似乎人生中的每一步他都很清楚，很坚定地在向前走。  
黄仁俊终于决定正面应对那份自己这几年以来已经不可抑制地疯狂生长的对董思成的叫做喜欢的情感，大学生活丰富多彩，校园里精英云集，饶是黄仁俊也有些应付困难，于是慢慢下定的决心又被搁置，他和董思成再次匆匆走过一起共度的第七个秋天。  
过年的时候董思成没能回家在外地拍戏，去了比北京还冷的地方，缩着身子给黄仁俊发微信，祝他新年快乐幸福安康。  
黄仁俊刷着春晚的段子，终于收到董思成的新年祝福，他找出早就准备好的音频文件虔诚地按下发送键，然后扔下手机开始帮忙包饺子。

董思成从热火朝天吃年夜饭的剧组餐桌上下来，走到室外雪地里插上耳机。  
黄仁俊说，这是赵雷的新歌，不知道你听没听过，歌词就像是在写我，刚好我今年也要十九岁，就把黄仁俊十九岁的第一份自白送给你，董哥哥，祝你新年快乐，心想事成。  
赵雷在参加我是歌手之后火遍了大江南北，大家都唱《成都》和《南方姑娘》，却少有人提起《画》和《少年锦时》。  
董思成其实没有关注赵雷的新歌，没想到黄仁俊一直都在坚持听着赵雷。  
他没有听过原曲，倒也能听出是赵雷一贯的风格，不过比起以前淡淡的忧伤，这次的歌似乎更多了一些生机和希望，又或许是黄仁俊唱的缘故。  
「你可知十九岁的天真 布满皱纹的城市都在因为你 而变得越来越青春」  
黄仁俊的吉他技巧明显变得娴熟，「你的耳机里到底听得是什么 有没有我熟悉的歌」  
「我猜在南锣的里面 中戏的门前 或许你会再次出现」  
「我猜在十九岁这一天 青春的一半 我与你会注定相见」  
黄仁俊说歌词就像是在写他。  
雪花成片地落下，董思成拂去手机屏幕上的雪，往酒店走着接收WiFi信号，迫不及待地查询这首歌本来的歌词。  
“谢谢你，仁俊。”  
黄仁俊吃完了饺子倒在沙发上，拿起手机，又猝然放下。  
人生果然不会和歌里面唱的一样，他想。

06

再过几个小时，就是黄仁俊真真正正的十九岁，董思成总觉得像是一个什么期限，他出了地铁站就不管不顾地往前冲，脑子里也没想自己走的对不对，迎面撞上一个人，刚要说对不起却看见一双熟悉无比的眼睛。  
“你知道我们学校从哪进嘛，跑成这样。”  
董思成定了定神，两手搭上黄仁俊双肩，“来给你送生日礼物。”  
黄仁俊似乎刚洗完澡，微湿的刘海被风吹得有些乱，眼神清亮地看着董思成，面对他坦然的气场，董思成莫名地有些泄气。  
“我送你回宿舍吧。”  
两个人慢慢走着，董思成还没酝酿好情绪，黄仁俊就猝不及防地停下，“到了，我们宿舍。”  
“你们宿舍离校门这么近啊……”  
“我告诉你的站肯定是离我最近的啊。”黄仁俊摊手，“生日礼物，给我吧。”他指了指董思成背后的吉他。  
“你别生气。”  
“我跟你生什么气。”  
董思成心里一万个后悔，自己为什么偏偏今天去找老师聊未来聊人生，差点要错过零点的约定。  
决定在他听到黄仁俊对《十九岁》那首歌做的改动的时候就已经下好，到了关键时刻董思成却又犯了怯懦的老毛病。  
他把吉他给黄仁俊背上，说着这是我叫同学帮忙从国外带的，我也不知道选的专不专业，就叫朋友问了搞音乐的朋友，你不是最近还写歌吗。  
黄仁俊就笑眯眯地听，轻轻地应着董思成的话，又伴着隐隐的心疼和内疚，看来自己掩饰得还是不够好，叫这哥担心了。  
董思成说完了耳机的事，黄仁俊刚打算要就此道别上楼，却被董思成拉住，“零点还没到呢。”  
黄仁俊也有些慌，自己都忘了零点的事，于是抬起手机看了看时间，还有几分钟。  
两人突然有些尴尬，黄仁俊说要不带你在我们学校走走？董思成说好。  
半夜了学校里偶尔会看到一些拥吻的情侣，或在长凳上谈心的闺蜜，黄仁俊不禁在心里给自己和董思成下定义，他们算是这夜半时分的什么角色。  
“我准备去试试演话剧。”董思成将今天和老师聊天的结果告知黄仁俊，黄仁俊颇为认同似的点了点头说，“挺好。”  
他前几天才回到学校，马不停蹄地约了老师谈，那天在雪地里听完黄仁俊的歌他想了很多，包括和黄仁俊有关的和黄仁俊无关的。  
“仁俊。”董思成又叫他，拽着他的吉他背带叫他停下来，双手又放到他肩上。  
“你不用在中戏门前等我，我来找你了。”黄仁俊有些困惑，随即意识到他或许是在回应那首歌。  
在黄仁俊闭眼的前一刻，看到的是董思成轻颤着闭上的眼，和凑过来的唇。

三月初春，北京的桃花还含苞待放，但我心里已经桃花开遍，处处都是春天。 

07

董思成后来不再专注电视与荧幕，而是转战话剧，算是在镜头与舞台之间找到了一个平衡的姿态，他所演出的剧目和场次也都是一票难求。  
黄仁俊则一直都潜心学术没有离开过校园，参与编写了好几本董思成读不懂的书，同时也爱在网上发些自己做的曲子，粉丝不少，但从没露过真身，董思成看过音乐平台上的评论，都是些什么声音这么温柔人也一定很可爱吧之类的话。  
现在董思成已经把进入人大校园的路走的很熟，他后来知道自己和黄仁俊初吻的那条路叫做春华路，感觉十分应景，于是每次都很爱走那条路，黄仁俊调侃说我自己在人大呆了几年都不知道这些个路名，倒是你眼尖。董思成回他话剧演员就是得有一双善于发现细节的眼睛。  
“你善于发现细节？没发现我很早就喜欢你？”  
“谁先喜欢谁还不一定。”

董思成一直都很庆幸，自己发现的歌词里的小小细节，虽然当时自己也觉得那说明不了什么，甚至可能是一个口误，但那至少给了他决心和勇气。  
那首歌的结尾唱道：  
我猜在19岁这一天 青春的一半  
我与你会注定擦肩

而黄仁俊唱的是：我与你会注定相见。


End file.
